The Greatest Sacrifice
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: Sequel to TUS. Brady has learned how to be a better king ever since he was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. Peace is reigning on Kinkow and no threats have appeared. However, when a mysterious messenger comes to the castle with a message of doom, will Brady be able to save the island from destruction, and keep his love?
1. A New Beginning With a Brakayla Twist

**(A/N: Here it is, the sequel to ''The Ultimate Sacrifice''. From TMW Studios comes, ''The Greatest Sacrifice'', which is the long awaited sequel to the first story, in all it's shining glory!**

…**What?**

**Anyway, yes, the sequel is heavily underway, and I will work a lot on it during the days that are to come, and whenever I'm not doing school work, I will be working on this sequel.)**

The water touched his feet as he lied on his stomach, on top of the piece of wood underneath him, shaped almost like a fish's fin. The water was cool, not too warm and not too cold, and he was really enjoying it. His chin rested on his hands that were folded underneath each other, and his back rose as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, almost weakly, as if he felt powerless or tired. Perhaps even both.

He turned his head as he faintly heard a voice snore from somewhere beside he. He could almost make out the dark silhouette of a boy on top of a similar piece of wood. The boy was lying on the side of his face, his arms hanging down, half of them dipping into the water below.

Brady returned to focusing his gaze in front of him; simply staring emptily into the calm water around him. How the waves slowly built up, getting bigger and bigger, only to crash onto a nearby beach and splash its watery content about. Brady smiled.

Surfing was something he had always loved to do, no matter how he felt. Angry, sad, happy, he let his emotions show themselves in the style he surfed. And there were many different styles he had used. Most commonly, it was the normal surfing style: Standing on your two legs, trying to keep your balance and scream in terror as a Kinkowian shark was closing in fast from behind. Okay, maybe not that last part, but still.

-''Hey, Boom!'' Brady called over to his brother, who was floating nearby. Upon hearing his name, Boomer's head jerked upwards, spending a few seconds to look in the direction from which the voice came. He fixated his gaze on his brother, who was about to stand up, fully in the job of directing his surfing board back towards the beach.

-''Do you feel like going back to the castle?'' His voice rung out again, possibly scaring whatever life that lived below them. The board started rolling in rhyme to the small but fast waves, but as the experienced surfer he was, Brady had no trouble with keeping his balance. Eventually, Brady stood in his fullest length, using his own body weight while twisting the board so that it pointed back at the island.

-''I don't know really.'' The dark-skinned twin's voice called right back, the sound travelling over the water as waves of their own. Brady's ear picked up the statement of doubt and his brain immediately started analyzing a proper answer.

-''I think we should.'' Brady's voice came to be. ''It's almost noon, and I think they'll need us back at the castle.'' Boomer looked slightly hesitant, as if he really didn't want to stop this, but eventually he nodded and started using his own body weight to direct the surfing board, in a similar manner his brother had. The two then used the proper techniques they had learned and slowly, albeit surely, got closer and closer to the island.

Stepping ashore, Brady was immediately greeted by his girlfriend, Mikayla. She was a young, attractive girl with hazel brown hair and similarly coloured eyes. She was carrying a sort of red skirt that was also decorated with yellow flowers; along with a matching red garment that Brady could never remember the name of. She hugged Brady even though he was more or less dripping wet, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Brady returned the favour while Boomer took a posture that exclaimed mock disgust. Brady simply looked at him and smiled.

-''Relax, Boom.'' He said happily, arms still around Mikayla's waist. ''Is it wrong to love somebody?'' Boomer closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to look as if he thought Brady was some kind of idiot, but failed when the inevitable smile crept up on his face. Brady returned his full attention back to the girl in his arms.

-''I love you so much 'Kayla…'' Brady said, mostly because it was the complete truth. But maybe also to give Boomer some laughing as well. Mikayla knew both things.

-''Just don't go and think that your feelings are directed at a stone wall. You're easily the best guy in the entire world to me.'' Mikayla kissed his cheek, and her eyes gleamed with love. Eventually, Brady pulled away from her as she stopped her actions, and the three started walking back to the castle. Everyone was happy, and nothing would change that.

Or so they thought.

**(A/N: I know this chapter is short, but the first chapter always is. I promise to make the next one longer, and more information will also be handed out the more chapters I put up. As crazy as it seems, I do have a plotline, and it's a pretty good one too. Anyway, next chapter will be up in an unknown amount of time; however I hope it will be within a few weeks. School is sort of taking up more or less all my time, but of course I will continue. **

**See you next chapter!)**


	2. New Things Are Found

**(A/N: Alright, second chapter of TGS. This story is going to be awesome, I just know it. Anyway, there's a person I'd like to thank for submitting two OC's to this story. I won't say who it is or who the OC's are (You know who you are) just yet, but as time goes by, you'll most likely figure it out!)**

-''Baby, the king is back in the house!'' Boomer shouted as he stepped into the royal plaza, his surfing board under one arm and his towel under the other. The small amount of water drops on his body, or more his arms and legs fell to the ground, creating splashes that couldn't be heard. Tiny splashes, that none but those with the keenest ears could hear. Of course, his clothes did suck up most of the water, but some of it escaped in the form of said drops, the source of the sound.

A tall man then stepped into the plaza from the entrance to the throne room. The man was very muscular, dressed in leathery suspendors that crossed over his chest. Beneath these suspendors was a just as leathery sort of shirt that covered almost his entire upper body. Gut level down to about his knees, a simple brownish kilt clad him.

-''There you are, my kings.'' The man spoke in a very deep voice. Did one not know him and had one not befriended him, he doubtlessly would sound dangerous. The tall man then directed his undivided attention to Brady.

-''I also see that you are taking good care of my daughter?'' A question came. It was clearly meant to be a friendly question, but even a deaf person could hear the hidden threat in his well-meaning question. Brady decided to play along, while his brother and his girlfriend stood beside and laughed lowly.

-''Of course I am!'' Brady put a hand on his chest, the areawhere his heart sat, acting like he had been deeply offended. The other end of the little theatre play put his hands on his hips, but couldn't prevent the smile appearing on his face. He shook his head, as if saying something like ''God…''.

-''So, Mason…'' Brady said, changing into the ''serious king'' mode that became more and more common a sight. Mikayla stayed while Boomer proceeded to his bedroom, doing something else. Brady folded his arms over his chest, placing one elbow in the palm of his other hand. He looked as if he was about to ask the most important question ever. Mason waited patiently for him to finish what he had said.

-''Is there anything that needs my attention?'' The question finally escaped the young king's mouth, reaching the royal advisor's ears not a fraction of a millisecond later.

This was a side of Brady that absolutely everyone on the island of Kinkow loved. He was serious. He was mature. he dealt with problems instead of just waving them off.

-''Actually, I'm glad you asked, my king.'' Mason began explaining, earning a curious glance from the young king. Mason wasn't any different in thinking that Brady's mature and serious self was simply astonishing, wonderful.

-''Some of the miners working at one of the quarries are wondering if they should continue searching for Euphorium, the metal we mostly use to construct things. They have just exhausted another mine, and now they're wondering if you want them to start searching for another vein.'' Finishing his explanation, Mason patiently awaited the king's response.

-''Can you give me the status of current constructions?'' He asked with yet a serious tone in his voice, a tone in his voice that said that he really wanted to take care of the situation. Mikayla still stood by, practically admiring the king as he handled the situation.

Mikayla was most likely the one who loved King Brady the most. Of course, during his first time on Kinkow, he had ruined and destroyed a lot of things, and it was not only two times that Mikayla had wanted to smash a heavy object into the back of his head. Maybe knock some sense into him.

But now, ever since Brady had made the ultimate sacrifice to save Mikayla, her feelings for him had changed drastically. Not only because he had confessed his love to her, but also because of the fact that Brady had been ready to give up pretty much all he was to save her life. That's what made her love him.

Oh, and the fact that he was pretty much the hottest guy on the entire island.

-''Of course. Some of our engineers just completed building a new temple in the south part of the island in dedication to Kaliyan, the witch doctor you encountered. There's also a new apartment building down in the village that is under construction. It's not even halfway completed yet, but I don't think that the constructors will need any more metal.'' Brady nodded slowly, taking the information in.

-''Tell the miners this.'' Brady replied, looking Mason in the eyes and pointing one finger into the ground. ''Tell the miners that they can lay down the tempo on their mining. Don't tell them to stop completely, because we might need some metal if anything unexpected turns up, but order them to lower the tempo. We've got their well-being to think about.'' Mason showed a small smile, content with the king's decision.

-''I'll tell them, my king.'' Mason started to leave to deliver the news, but Brady stopped him with another question.

-''Mason, are there any other things I should know about as of now?'' Mason remained silent for a few seconds, possibly thinking. Then, he spoke up.

-''Not that I can think of right now, but if anything comes up, I'll let you know.'' Brady waved the tall advisor off, and then turned his attention to the girl who patiently awaited him. He smiled, made a playful growling noise, and stepped closer to her.

-''Now, where were we…?'' He whispered, weakly tugging on Mikayla's waist with his hands. It seemed that he wanted them to go someplace. Mikayla decided to just play along, wrapping her own arms around Brady's neck. They both smiled and pulled each other into a loving kiss, which lasted for more than a few seconds.

Some moments later, they were forced to break apart, both parts gasping for air to compensate for their recent ''love actions''. Letting go of each other, Brady proceeded to go up to his bedroom. He felt like there was something that he needed to get done.

-''Uh, Mikayla?'' He initiated a question while kissing her cheek. ''There's a little something I got to do up in my room. Is it okay if you wait for me in the throne room?'' Brady asked her in a sort of humble way. Mikayla then winked at him.

-''Oh, really? Did I arouse you THAT much that you need to do that?'' Brady blinked once while looking at her, and then felt his own cheeks burn fiercely. Mikayla burst out laughing as Brady put his hands in his pockets and awkwardly stared into the ground. His cheeks were possibly redder than her skirt.

-''I'm just messing with you, Brady.'' She said playfully, now giving him a kiss on the cheek. Brady smiled but still felt extremely warm in the face. When the blush started to get discarded, Brady hugged her quickly and then shot off for his room. Mikayla smiled as she stared after him.

_

Brady looked at the small wooden object sitting on his nightstand with a gaze that could be described as admiring. Brady sat on his bed, his hands folded across his lap. He sighed, but it was a content sigh, a sigh of happiness. He smiled a bittersweet smile and continued looking at the object.

-''Thank you for giving my life love. I owe you my whole life.'' Brady murmured to the thing that had caused him so much anguish. But also the thing that had made him find his way into the heart of the girl of his dreams. Brady let out another breath, a slow, thoughtful sound. Soon enough, however, he got up to his feet and returned to the throne room, where his loved one waited patiently.

-''Did you… Enjoy yourself?'' Mikayla asked with yet another wink. Almost immediately, Brady's cheek went red, but he distracted it by walking over to her and pulling her into a tentative kiss. Mikayla returned the favour with all her heart.

-''Do you want to do something?'' Brady finally asked, leaning his own forehead against Mikayla's. He folded his fingers together with hers and they stayed like that for a long time. As a response to Brady's question, Mikayla decided to tease him even more.

-''Well… That depends…'' She said in a flirtatious way, starting to trace the outline of his chest with her hands, after removing them from his. She could sense that Brady was enjoying this.

Brady was enjoying it, but he was also chocked. She had from time to time seen Mikayla as a sort of flirty girl, but he could never imagine her as being perverted. And that was what she was right now. Perverted.

However, Mikayla then decide that this had gone long enough, and he eventually stopped, but not before a surge of satisfaction run through her body as she saw the goose bumps on Brady's skin. She chuckled on the inside and then positioned herself beside Brady, urging him to put an arm around his waist. He obliged, instantly understanding what she meant, and they then walked out into the plaza.

-''Maybe…'' Mikayla started, thinking up something in her mind. Something that both of them would enjoy. ''What do you want to do, honey?'' Brady wasn't exactly used to being called that; they had only been a couple for some half a year now, but he surely didn't complain. Brady raised one eyebrow and looked into the sky, as if he was parodying deep though.

-''Actually, I have not the slightest idea…'' Brady finally said with a light chuckle in his voice. He then smiled at Mikayla.

-''Can't we do something that we haven't done before?'' Mikayla raised her own eyebrows, as if questioning him. She then sighed and the two sat down on a nearby bench. Their legs were tightly pressed together, and that was not because of lack of space. It was because the two lovers enjoyed the physical contact they shared with each other.

A few more minutes passed, with a comfortable silence between the two. Except for the guards that always were on duty, there was no one else in the entire plaza. Of course, none of them had anything against that. Eventually, Mikayla slowly put her head on Brady's shoulder, letting out a low sigh. Brady again put his arm around her waist pulling her close and holding her effectively.

-''Where's Boomer?'' Mikayla finally asked, breaking the silence. Brady jerked upwards slightly, as if the question had startled him. But he calmed down again.

-''I don't know, really.'' He replied. ''But to be honest, all that matters in the world right now is you.'' Mikayla felt touched by the comment and exclaimed a short, playful ''Aw''. Brady smiled and lightly pulled a hand through her hair. She snuggled up to him even more, and they thought this moment would last forever.

-''My king! Come quickly!'' A guard exclaimed as he ran into the plaza, scaring the two youths. Brady scrambled to his feet and Mikayla almost bashed her head into the bench they were sitting on. She followed him as Brady spoke to the guard.

-''What's going on?'' He asked sort of worriedly, but still calmly and collectedly. The guard pointed at the entrance to the castle like there was something out there that would kill them all.

-''Someone seeks to speak with you! A robed stranger with some sort of magical powers!'' Brady gently put a hand on the stressed guard's shoulder. At that point, Mason came into the plaza. Brady immediately directed his attention over to said man.

-''Mason, what is going on?'' He asked, spreading his arms out in an arc. Mason held his machete in a steady grip as he spoke, but he was a lot calmer than the previous guard.

-''There is a robed stranger who wishes to speak with you, King Brady. '' Mason explained. ''We don't know anything about him, but he seems to have some kind of magical powers. He disarmed five of the guards with just one wave of his hand.'' Brady actually upheld his cool façade, even though most people would be frightened.

-''Take me to him, Mason. ''Brady said in a dead serious tone, understanding the seriousness. ''If he wants to speak to me, then I doubt he would kill me.'' With a reluctant nod, Mason motioned for the two of them to follow. They passed through the doors leading to the entrance of the castle, where a man in robes awaited.

-''Greetings, King Brady of Kinkow.'' The man said with a voice that reminded much of Mason's, although slightly richer. ''My name is Greyson.''


	3. A Mysterious Messenger

**(A/N: I don't believe it. I simply do not believe it. It's… It's not comprehensible.**

You are probably wondering what I'm talking about, so I'll tell you. Make sure that you grab something nearby and hold on tightly to it so that you don't break something during your fit of happiness.

Mitchel Musso, the one and only, is returning, in all his glory, to Pair. Of. Kings. Through we are with King Boz, and the Brakayla everybody's been waiting is finally going to happen. Yes, you heard that right. Mitchel/Brady is returning, and celebration is at hand! Anyway, now that you know this, I'll continue on with the story.)

-''Who are you?'' Brady asked skeptically as he eyed the robed stranger in front of him. He was of average length, maybe somewhat taller, and he seemed to be of a very athletic build. His robes concealed pretty much his entire appearance, but there were a few details that Brady could make out. One of which was the three inch scar running horizontally across his chin. Brady kept his distance, Mikayla just beside him. The disarmed guards were standing in a half circle around him. Their machetes were buried deep into a nearby door. Mason had kept his machete, but wasn't in the mood to use it, seeing as he had no idea what more tricks this stranger could have up his sleeve.

-''Relax. I'm not here to harm you.'' The robed man spoke up, but Brady didn't seem to tense down at all. Still keeping his distance, Brady decided that it was time to ask some questions.

-''Who are you?'' He asked cautiously, not sure if this man's intentions was as friendly as he said they were. The man in robes held his ground.

-''Like I said, my name is Greyson. I come from a… Place close to yours, but still far away.'' Greyson said in a certain tone that put Brady on a slight edge. It was a tone that practically said ''danger'', as if the man was truly hiding something. Brady kept his skepticism active while making an almost unnoticeable gesture with one of his hands. It was a message to the guards, saying that they should be ready to attack. Or defend, depending on whose point of view it was sawn from. Apparently, Greyson didn't notice it.

-''I come with a message, King Brady.'' Greyson said, spreading his arms slightly, emphasizing the apparent importance in this so called ''message''. The hood that covered all his face gave him a very mysterious look, something Brady thought was picked right out from a movie or book or anything of the liking. Brady stepped backwards a little, feeling uneasy about what this stranger was about to say.

-''I'm not at all certain that you know this, but there is actually a parallel world of Kinkow, which could be described as a negative version of this world. These two words are connected with a very strong cord of life, and it is this very cord that keeps the two worlds alive. Break the cord, and you'll also kill both islands, along with anything that lives on it.'' Greyson explained in a matter-of-factly voice, using his hands to form the picture of two things being connected by some magical cord. Slowly, Brady's naturally skeptical barriers lowered, and he dropped his tense aura. This seemed to somehow carry one to everyone else that was listening as well. Mason and Mikayla who were standing by hadn't said a single word ever since the two, the messenger and the king had started talking, but now them seemed more relaxed as well. Mason's hand still rested near the handle of his machete, though.

-''What is your message, then?'' Brady then asked, his voice not giving away the faint odor of curiosity within him. Greyson seemed to remain as neutral as he had been throughout this whole conversation.

Greyson then reached up with his hands to somewhere above his head, his finger gently gripping the hoodie concealing the bigger part of his face. With one nimble pull, the hoodie fell down behind his neck, settling neatly on the higher back of his back.

Greyson was, or at least looked, very young, possibly not older than Brady. With green eyes, the man, or maybe boy, was someone would call a ''chick magnet''. He had short black hair, done in a fashion similar to Brady's, and his skin was a nice tone of tan white. The only thing that went against the thought of him being young was the three inch long scar that ran across his chin. Other than that, he didn't look much older than Brady himself.

-''I live in the other world, and I have travelled through a very difficult path to get here. I've come to deliver the message about the Cord of Life. During all these years of the existence of these two worlds, the Cord has been worn out. Of course, the risk of it breaking hadn't been close to hanging over the heads of your ancestors, but because of evil forces, namely Zadoc, Kalakai and a few that I will not mention here, the Cord has taken excessive damage. Damage beyond what it is meant to endure. Legend has it that there were creatures living on Kinkow and its otherworldly version long before your first ancestors came there, and from a few old scraps of various books and letters we have found, it seems that the Cord of Life was about to break when they lived there during that time.'' When Greyson saw that Brady was about to ask a question, he added something very quick, as if had read the young king's mind.

-''Don't bother asking how they knew about the Cord, or that knowledge is beyond even us. The only thing we know about that department is how to strengthen the Cord. But it will be no easy task. Lives will be put on the stake, and many sacrifices will need be made.'' Brady felt a strange feeling sting on the inside, as if talking about sacrifices made him feel uncomfortable. Trying not to focus on the feeling, Brady asked an important question.

-''I think I understand. How much time do we have to restore the Cord's condition before it gets destroyed?'' He asked, unease creeping up on him as he then saw Greyson's troubled face expression. That was the first sign of emotion he had shown ever since he had come to Kinkow. Brady patiently awaited the answer, absentmindedly noticing that he had subconsciously stepped closer to the young messenger while they had spoken.

-''That is where things get difficult, King Brady.'' Greyson replied. ''We have studied the energy that is remaining in the Cord, but it is not precise enough to tell us how much energy there actually is left. It is only a brief guess, only nibbling around the edges of it, but I'd say anything from a few weeks' time up to half a year.'' Brady nodded as he took the information in, the feeling of unease inside him turning into that of slight panic, along with helplessness. Even if he had turned more mature after saving Mikayla's life with his own life.

-''Then how do we restore the Cord?'' He finally asked, placing his arms over his chest in the motion he did when he thought deeply about something. Greyson's troubled expression disappeared and was replaced with that of a thinking one.

-''There wasn't anything of use in the old writings we found…'' Greyson trailed off as he saw Brady's face go pale. He laughed and then continued. ''But we did find a set of runic-like inscriptions on one of the walls of our natural caves. Part of it was damaged, but the sections we managed to translate gave understandable texts which were all about the Cord of Life. The one thing we didn't know, however, was that you needed something in order to power the Cord. From what we have understood so far, is that the scripts said something about ''One thing must die so that others may live''. We haven't fully understood the meaning of it as of now, but they are working on its meaning as we speak.'' Greyson explained as all three important persons of Kinkow listened to what he said. The upper part of Mason's face transformed into a frown which pretty much said ''Huh?'' But Mikayla and Brady weren't taking it much better. Of course, the king tried to make the best of the situation.

-''How long will it take for them to translate the whole script, Greyson?'' Brady decided to call the messenger by his name, as to eliminate any remaining feeling of discomfort and uneasy in the atmosphere. Greyson realized the king's intention and smiled.

-''Don't worry, King Brady.'' He said with a light chuckle in his voice. ''Our translators are professional. They work quickly and efficiently. There is no need to panic.'' Brady raised an eyebrow as if heavily question the statement. Then, to lighten up the mood a bit, he decided to show a sliver of his playful side, cracking a joke.

-''The last time I heard someone say that, he got slapped by a Kinkowian Naiad. Broke his cheek and was sent to hospital.'' Pretty much everyone around laughed at the joke including Greyson himself. When the laughing dispersed, things got serious again.

-''You said you passed through a very difficult path to here…'' Brady asked, earning a confirming nod from the messenger. ''Can you take us to that passageway? So that we may see your world? I've never considered the possibility of a parallel world before. '' A worried frown then danced across Greyson's face, returning a little bit of the discomfort.

-''I'm… Afraid not, King Brady.'' Greyson said formally while shaking his head vigorously. ''The forces that affect the mind would kill you, without a doubt. In order to receive to mental power needed, you'll need to go through a few… ''Tests'', so to speak. But we will not focus on this right now. Now, you need to prepare for all this. I know it's a lot to take in at once, but please. You must save our worlds. Restore the Cord of Life, so that we might live on.'' Greyson then turned into almost the way a kind of priest would. He then raised a hand in salutation, saying ''I will leave now'' before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Brady, along with pretty much everyone else in the vicinity just stared at the spot where he had stood.

A sound from somewhere behind him startled Brady as he wheeled about, facing his rear. There stood his brother, looking as if he had just awoken.

-''What did I miss?''

**(A/N: Sorry for short chapter**. **Next one will be longer. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and favouriting and such, Goodbye.)**


	4. The Introduction of Boomer's Problem

-''So, what did this… Greyson guy say?'' Boomer asked his brother as they both were sitting on their beds. Mikayla had something to do, something about a guard duty, and she explained that no matter how much she wanted to spend time with Brady, she really needed to get this done. So Brady had been given a few hours alone in the afternoon. He had sort of been bored, seeing as there had been nothing for him to do; he had decided to simply kill off some time in his room. Oh, and try to make any sense at all from the messenger had said.

-''He said a lot of things, Boom.'' Brady said, sitting up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up. Boomer sat up himself and looked at his brother with a face expression that expressed thorough worry.

-''Bro, if you keep thinking about that like you do, your head is going to pop. Why not just relax, and try to think about in a logic way?'' Boomer then said calmly, but apparently Brady couldn't take the hint. He started pacing around the room while swinging his arm around in an exasperated way to express confusion.

-''Alright, I get it. But I just don't understand… Why does all this happen right now? I mean, according to that Greyson person, it hasn't happened at all while our ancestors have populated Kinkow, but instead it did when even earlier people did? And on top off that, they are just having speculations about what's going to happen?'' The behavior Brady was currently having possibly could come close to hysterics. He turned around every few seconds, and his arms refused to cease their movement. Eventually, Boomer got up from his bed and braced Brady to stay still with his arms. Fortunately, Brady did calm down.

After a while.

-''Okay, bro.'' Boomer began, patting his brother's shoulders. ''It isn't necessarily a bad thing, right? I'm sure that those other-worlders will come up with a solution soon enough. If they didn't know that they could solve it, they wouldn't have presented the problem to you, right?'' That argument did seem to get to Brady's mind, and he slowly, almost absentmindedly, nodded.

-''You are right about that, Boomer.'' Brady said, earning a broad grin from his brother. ''I just wanted to know what to do. News are going to leak out one way or another, and when they do, I want to know what I'm supposed to do.'' Boomer nodded in understanding and was about to say something more when Mikayla stepped into the room.

-''Hey, guys!'' She called, stepping into the room and hugging her boyfriend. ''What's up?'' She asked. Brady decided to pay more attention to her, and less for the problem at hand.

-''Is it just me, or did it suddenly get a lot hotter in here…?'' His voice trailed off flirtingly, as he winked at Mikayla. Mikayla smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips.

In the old days before, Mikayla would probably have found Brady's flirting like that probably feel awkward, disturbing even, but now that they were a couple, it felt like the flirting was a natural part of their relationship. Frankly, Mikayla felt more and more appreciated whenever he landed one of those comments. Even more frankly, some of those comments sort of… Turned her on.

-''And he is the most handsome king in the entire world doing today?'' Mikayla then threw right back at him, grinning widely while placing a lingering hand on his chest. She could literally almost feel the goose bumps on his skin.

-''Extra sensitive today, are we?'' Mikayla teased while Brady bit his lower lip for some reason. They both were carried off into some sort of dreamy world until Boomer cleared his throat, causing their dream airplane to crash right back down into the ground of reality.

-''I'm still here, you know.'' His voice was flat, unfriendly even. Brady stepped away from Mikayla and faced his brother.

-''Okay, what's up with you and your cloud on my love parade?'' He asked, almost sort of sharply. Boomer just shook his head and pushed his way past the couple, muttering incoherent words as he stalked out of the room.

-''What's up with him?'' Mikayla asked sort of worriedly, causing Brady's gaze to move away from the entrance to the bedroom and fall on Mikayla. He then smiled sort of wickedly while placing both hands on her waist.

-''Well, aren't you especially hot today?'' Brady once again tried to flirt with her, but Mikayla felt it was off timing, seeing as Brady's twin had just left the bedroom in a rush, and he had seemed to be very angry. Mikayla gently removed Brady's hands from the sides of her mid-section. Brady raised an eyebrow while Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest. Brady then frowned and his gaze, rather halfheartedly, danced back to the doorway which Boomer had sort of stormed off through just moments ago.

-''Seriously, Brady. You know how Boomer is when it comes to romantic things. He's been more or less totally crushed ever since Rebecca broke up with him.'' Brady slumped down on his bed, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

-''I know. I feel really sorry for him. How I've found my love and how he's…'' Brady trailed off, collecting his thoughts. ''How he's been left out in the cold with no one. Maybe it is a bad idea to start flirting when he's around.'' Mikayla sighed and sat down beside him, the sides of their legs once again tightly pressed together. Mikayla placed her hand on his knee in a comforting manner.

-''Boomer's never been good with girls.'' Brady picked up on a new story while Mikayla listened intently. ''All the time through the middle and last parts of elementary school, he's been rejected, neglected and refused by all sorts of girls. One time, it got so bad that he went into a state of depression.'' Mikayla gasped and placed one hand in front of her mouth, covering it.

-''He didn't do anything stupid, did he?'' She said with an apparent trace of worry in her voice. Brady understood what she meant, and he grinned solemnly.

-''No, he didn't.'' He said, much to Mikayla's relief. ''But he was close to, once. Luckily, we were able to get some sense into him, and ever since he hasn't been dragged down into that swamp of despair anymore.'' Mikayla actually blinked as he told the short story about the backstory about his brother. Brady's smile disappeared.

-''He's sort of sad, still. Mainly because he thinks that I've got the good looks and all. Of course, some girls have actually found him sort of attractive, but it never turned up anything more than slight friendship. Or, slight and slight, he did make a good number of good friends, but... He's never had any other relationship other than the one he had with Rebecca. After we got the news of her breaking up with him, he was more or less crushed. He seems to think that he's one of the few people who are doomed to live the whole of their lives alone...'' Brady's voice trailed off, Brady looking at the girl intentively, leaving her to understand the matter herself. She did, and she felt her heart jump slightly out of sadness. No person deserved to be forced to endure that kind of feeling.

-''Well...'' She said. ''Isn't there something we can do?'' Brady looked at her and raised an eyebrow, having a face like he thought she thought he was stupid.

-''Already tried that.'' He replied. ''Just a year or so before Mason came to pick us up from Chicago; we actually tried an online dating site. When Boomer's profile was left unvisited, and his inbox was gaping after mails, he gave up on the entire thing. Inactivated his account and simply gave up. I've been feeling sorry for him ever since that happened.'' Brady said sullenly while folding his fingers into each other, staring absentmindedly in another and distant direction. Mikayla got up from that bed, taking Brady's gaze with her. His eyes were locked onto her, waiting for her to say something.

-''Brady, love, we can't just leave him out, you know. I mean, it's your seventeenth birthday in just a few weeks' time. I know everyone says, 'there's always someone out there for you', but seeing it from Boomer's perspective...'' Now her voice trailed off as well, effectively leaving her meaning clear. Brady just nodded, got up from the bed and gave her a lasting hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close in a warm embrace. None of them said anything.

Eventually, the two young lovers separated and looked warily at each other. To be honest, none of them felt like doing anything more than hug each other, not after what scene had just taken place. Brady sighed, the feeling of guilt washing over him like a tide. Almost like when he fell into the water when he surfed, both back in Chicago and here on Kinkow.

-''Mikayla, do you have any idea on how to help him?'' Brady eventually asked, earning a gentle shake of the head from the subject of the question.

-''Well, there's not much we can do, is there?'' Brady asked sort of bitterly, Mikayla nodding slowly as response to the question. Brady got up from the bed and kissed his girlfriend, even though there wasn't really any love in the air. The two teens then left the room, heavily thinking about what they would do to help the brother in distress.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it's supposed to be a filler chapter.**

**Greyson the Messenger belongs to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, so give credit to her.) **


	5. A Chapter of Pure Brakayla

**(A/N: Another filler chapter again, sorry! But it is one that develops Brady's and Mikayla's relationship further.)**

**-''Mikayla, you have to let me go!'' Brady screamed frantically as Mikayla had secured a tight grip on his forearm. He was currently in a very large cave, hanging right over some sort of bright stone glowing blue or something, in the bottom of the cave. Mikayla was currently lying down on a ledge, using all her body strength to keep the king from falling.**

**-''I won't lose you again, Brady!'' She shouted back, trying to pull him up, but failed when Brady started to struggle. Mikayla's eyes were starting to produce tears and they in turn started to roll down her cheeks. She once again tried to pull him up, but she simply didn't possess the strength needed at this time. Brady looked at her in a determined way.**

**-''We have to do this, Mikayla! If we don't, everyone will die!'' He shouted to her, and she closed her eyes in pain. She realized that this was the only thing they could.**

**-''I'll always love you, Brady.'' She said, doing nothing to prevent her tears from falling. Brady smiled bitterly at her as he too began shedding tears.**

**-''I'll always love you too, Mikayla. And I'll always watch over you. And Mikayla…?'' He asked her. Her extremely sad face looked at him, eyes clouded by tears. She slowly nodded as she felt her grip on him loosening. ''I promise that there'll be no tears in heaven.''**

**Just after that, she let go of Brady's arm, and he plummeted down into the depths of the cave, straight into the blue glowing stone. When he reached it, he simply vanished, and the stone immediately glowed a lot brighter, its light blue illuminating the entire cave. Mikayla backed away from the ledge with a broken heart, and slowly, weakly, she began her journey back to the surface.**

-''NO!'' Mikayla's voice pierced through the night as she shot up into a sitting position, finding that her breathing was up at an alarming rate. Cold sweat was dripping down her face and the rest of her as well.

She looked around, slowly taking in the sight and knowledge of her very familiar bedroom. She was safe. Brady was safe.

It had just been a dream.

She actually felt her stress level go back down as her breathing slowed to its normal rate, causing the dizziness in her head to disperse.

She massaged her temples and breathed loudly, the sweating refusing to cease. She then got up from her bed, still startled from her recent experience. What did that mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly when her bedroom door suddenly swung open, causing her to emit a yelp of surprise.

-"What's going on here?" Mason yelled as he charged into the bedroom like a mad rhino, with at least four of the other guards with him. His machete was drawn, obviously ready to hack any enemy to pieces. Seeing no one when he looked around, he slowly retracted his posture to normal. Suddenly, Mikayla flung herself at her father, wrapping her arms around him and starting crying loudly. This was pretty… Odd for her. Mason made a gesture for the other guards to leave and then directed all his attention to her.

-''Baby girl, what happened? I heard you scream.'' Mikayla's protective father asked as he sheathed his machete and returned her hug. Her tears refused to cease, and he understandingly continued his embracing of her, comforting her. Soon enough, her crying stopped.

-''Mikayla, can you please tell me what happened?'' He asked kindly while sitting down on her bed with his daughter. Mikayla sobbed once more before beginning her telling.

-''It's Brady, he…'' Mikayla barely got to start before Mason's face exploded into a volcano of anger, and before she knew, his machete was already in his hand, on the way out of its hilt.

-''Did he hurt you?'' Mason half-yelled, getting up from the bed. ''I'll kill him!'' But Mikayla grabbed his arms to get him to stop.

-''No, daddy, he hasn't hurt me or anything, but…'' Mason's curiosity grew as Mikayla struggled to continue explaining, but he did wait patiently.

-''I had a nightmare.'' The young girl said and sobbed once more. ''And in it, Brady…'' Her voice cracked as new tears found their way out of her eyes. She then pulled herself together again. ''Brady died in the nightmare, and we were in some sort of cave. In the bottom of the cave, I think at least, was some sort of blue stone that was really large and… it glowed and…'' She then threw herself at her father for comfort once again as she inevitably burst into tears again. Mikayla patted her back in comforting and whispered calming words to her. Then, he inhaled once, as if he was about to say something that was going to be forced out of him

-''Mikayla, if it would calm you down and make you feel better; which I'm sure it would, I could go get King Brady so that he can stay with you for the rest of the night.'' Mason then said, and that really shocked the young girl.

* * *

-''W-What?'' She asked almost incredulously as the surprise in her voice failed to hide itself. Mason's face expression was very serious. ''Do you… Would you let Brady sleep in here? With me?'' Mason simply nodded, although there was a slight hint of reluctance in his posture, as if he felt like he was forced to so this, although he really didn't want to.

-''Yes, because he is the person you need the most right now. And I can only imagine how sad you would feel if you would loose him.'' Mikayla cringed in sadness and another tear rolled down her cheek. In response to his question, she nodded slowly

and uttered a quick ''Yes, please'' before Mason took off.

-''My King! Wake up!'' Mason whispered as he shook the young king by his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. When said attempt didn't go in his favour, he stepped back a bit and chuckled a bit to himself. No matter how mature Brady got, he would always be a very deep sleeper. Mason thought for a second before he came up with an idea. Walking back over to the young king's bed, he gently grabbed his ankles. He then inhaled once before lifting him up into the air in one powerful pull, causing him to hang upside down. And, like he had predicted, not even Brady took along time to wake up from this ''treatment''.

-''Wha-What's going on?'' He mumbled sleepily, but his mind cleared when Mason shook him a little and turned him the right direction. He blinked a few times and stared at the royal advisor.

-''Mason, what are you doing?'' He asked incredulously, giving him sort of a disbelieving look. Mason set him down on the floor before starting his explanation.

-''Well, you see…'' He began, Brady listening without saying or doing anything to interrupt. ''Mikayla is pretty upset, and she needs some comforting, and I think that you're the best person for that…'' The hint of the previous reluctance that had been in his voice was now gone, mainly because that he knew that he would do anything to make his beloved daughter feel better, and it would, if needed, include King Brady.

-''Uh, okay, what do you want me to do?'' Brady asked. He and Mason exiting the bedroom, leaving Boomer to sleep, while Mason told him about the problem.

-''Mikayla asked me to go get you so that you could stay with her for the rest of the night.'' Brady's mouth then hung agape, as if he wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

-''Wait, you want me to what?'' He repeated, still very incredulous. By now, they had reached Mikayla's door. Mason knocked on the door and Mikayla opened it. She was dressed in a red pyjamas. Mason left without another word.

-''Hi, Mikayla.'' He smiled, but then saw how Mikayla's face was stained by tears. Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, he proceeded to ask her about it.

-''Mikayla, what has happened?'' He barely had enough time to finish his sentence before Mikayla pulled him into a tight embrace, but she didn't cry this time. Brady, albeit slightly confused, returned the favour. The hug lasted for a minute or so, without any of them saying anything.

-''Brady, listen…'' Mikayla began, the two now sitting in her bed. ''I had a nightmare, and in it, you… Died. We were in some sort of cave, and you were about to fall down over a ledge when I grabbed. In the bottom of the cave…'' She paused to draw her breath. ''There was this big, blue stone that glowed. I said that I wouldn't let you go, but you told me I had to, and you fell and…'' They hugged again.

-''There, Mikayla.'' Brady comforted, holding her tightly. ''I'm here, and I'm alive, right?'' Mikayla nodded slowly but her face kept looking sad.

-''Yeah, I know, Brady… But, I don't know what I would d lost you. I just… Don't know…'' Her voice trailed, her mind building up the horrifying ''experiences''.

-''I know, Mikayla, but I will never leave you, not now, not later, not ever.'' She smiled weakly at this, and then motioned to her bed, pulling up the covers as a gesture for him to lie down. Brady stared at her shockingly.

-''Brady, I just want to have you close.'' She said, noting his expression. He slowly nodded, his mouth still agape, before crawling down into the bed with her. She lied on her side with her back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her protectively.

-''I'll never leave you.'' He whispered, and knowing that the person she loved the most was right next to her, the nightmares disappeared, allowing her to sleep again.


	6. The First Training Session

**(A/N: Tremendously sorry for the oh-god-so-late update. I've been having a massive writer's block and the plot hasn't been moving. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and the story is moving very slowly, so I don't know when the next update will be.)**

Morning arrived on Kinkow with the chirping of the exotic birds that lived on the island, and sunlight flowed into all the rooms of the castle through the windows, bringing the sleeping forms to life. Well, it's not like they were dead or something, but it did wake them up from their slumber.

Two forms in particular.

Although neither Mikayla nor Brady were reached by the sunlight entering the room, they did have, like most people, some kind of natural ''wake-up-clock''. Or, well, Mikayla at least.

Sitting up, Mikayla yawned and stretched, letting out a content moan. She then lied back down, looking to her right, where she saw the face of what meant many different things. A lover. A king. A beacon of hope to hold on to. Those kinds of things.

-''Come on, Brady. Wake up.'' She said lowly while gently shaking his shoulder, causing him to grunt slightly before opening his eyes blearily. He slowly sat up, the sleeping t-shirt he was wearing hugging tight against his stomach. He did have a six-pack, and that was one thing that Mikayla found attractive. ONE of the things.

-''…What time is it?'' He asked tiredly as he propped himself up on the pillow with his arm, the other one wiping his forehead. Mikayla gently pushed him down to a lying positioning while wrapping her arms around his waist.

-''It's about eight in the morning.'' She replied shortly with a sort of sleepy voice, and Brady raised an eyebrow.

-''Do you know the punishment for waking me up that early?'' He then teased playfully, he too wrapping his arms around her, closing his eyes again. She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. He returned the favor and soon, the kiss had grown into a passionate tongue wrestle. Eventually, they stopped in need of oxygen and faced each other again, this time eyes open.

-''You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Mikayla…'' He whispered lovingly, starting to kiss her neck. She giggled slightly but started to moan a bit when his kissing started.

-''I could say the same, baby…'' She moaned back, feeling the pleasure rise. He then stopped, however, and lay back again. Eventually, he got back out of the bed. Mikayla traced him with her gaze.

-''What are you doing, hun?'' She asked curiously. He turned around, after putting on a new shirt which he had taken with him the night before, while gathering up all his used clothing in a plastic bag he found.

-''Greyson told me that I had to go through some kind of training in order to survive the mental journey to his home world. We agreed to start at nine this morning.'' He explained to her, pulling on some jeans. Mikayla thought about it for a while and then decided to get up as well; she had always been one to get up early in the mornings. This wasn't only because she usually had guard shifts in the morning, but also just because of whom she was.

-''What kind of training does he mean?'' She asked inquisitively while sitting up in the bed, the covers falling off of her. Brady caught her gaze for a moment when turning around, and his eyes were immediately locked on to her perfect body, and her curves, which were all perfect. Mikayla notified his staring and giggled, playfully covering herself with the fallen covers.

-''You naughty boy!'' She exclaimed with a giggle, and Brady repeatedly shook his head in an attempt to get the image of her out of his head; it had practically glued itself in there.

-''What can I do?'' He replied, waving his arms about. ''You're the most alluring girl I've ever met.'' Brady didn't notice it, but Mikayla felt her own cheeks go slightly warm. She smiled and thanked him for the compliment.

-''Also, I'd like to get some help for Boomer. You know, his…'' He trailed off in the question, knowing that Mikayla knew fully well of what he was speaking.

-''Yeah, I know.'' She said a bit sullenly, as if she felt bad for the subject of the explanation. The two then remained silent for a while, an awkward atmosphere around them. Brady eventually broke the silence while Mikayla was exchanging her clothes.

-''Whatever that training is.'' Brady began while pulling on a sweater. ''I just hope it won't be too difficult. He sure didn't sound very happy when he told me about it.'' Mikayla, now fully dressed, walked over to him and gave him a hug, which he returned after noticing her.

-''Don't worry, Brady. You'll make it. I know you will.'' Brady kissed her and grabbed the bag with the worn clothes. After making her bed, the two exited her bedroom.  
_

-''How do we do this, Greyson?'' Brady asked the young messenger as they were standing in the plaza. Brady was in the center with Greyson, Mikayla and her father were standing off to one side, watching it all. Boomer wasn't there, and for some reason, no one had seen him for the entire day. Then again, it was just after nine in the morning, so it wasn't that strange.

-''It's actually a lot more complicated than it sounds.'' Greyson explained. ''Your mind will be susceptible to all kinds of different things while in the shift between the worlds. In order to avoid practically going insane, I'll give you small doses of the energy and see how you react to them. If you're able to take it properly, then I will give you progressively larger doses, until I know that you can survive the trip.'' Brady took in the information.

-''What are these… Doses you are talking about?'' He asked, which caused the messenger to frown slightly, looking as if deep in thought.

-''It's sort of difficult to explain. I don't know if you already know this, but Kinkow actually lives. The island itself is what causes the mental disturbance when travelling between the two words. Unfortunately, I can't exactly explain what it is.'' Brady simply nodded, accepting what had been said to him, and Greyson then got to the point.

-''Alright, I'm going to give you one very small dose.'' Brady turned around to look at him, seeing as he was circling the king, seemingly in an attempt to find the best suitable spot.

-''Uh… Is there anything I should know about that so called 'dose'?'' Brady then asked cautiously, wanting to know whatever there was that he should prepare for. Greyson looked at him with an expression that could closely be identified as pitiful, as if Greyson knew perfectly well what could happen, and that he was very sorry for Brady.

-''I don't think you want to know, actually. It would be best if I leave it unsaid.'' Brady raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

-''Are you sure about that?'' He questioned; a trace of suspiciousness in his voice. Greyson nodded and raised a hand.

-''Are you ready?'' Brady gulped slightly and then carefully nodded, to which Greyson responded to by spreading out his fingers.

Almost immediately, Brady's head felt like someone had forcefully torn out everything that was in there and replaced it with incandescent coal. He gripped his head in pain, flailing about, while screaming loudly in pain. Greyson looked on with a straight face, his hand still pointing at the screaming king. Mikayla tried to help him, but then Greyson raised his other hand, and some kind of strange, invisible force prevented Mikayla to get any further. After a few more seconds, he dropped his hand and Brady stopped screaming, slowly getting up on his feet after having fallen down in the excruciating pain.

-''W-What in the world was that…?'' Brady asked, very scared and very shocked by his recent experience. Greyson give him a pained cringe as he made the barrier blocking Mikayla from reaching the king disappeared.

-''That was a very small dose of the so called 'Uroborium Energy'. It's a very powerful kind of energy that we have found our ancestor to have used for something. It is known that it causes immense pain to whoever is exposed to it. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. Your body will have to learn to be able to take both the pain and the energy itself to be able to travel to my world.''

-''How much of that energy do I have to take in order to be able to travel there, then?''

-''Look, I know that you really want answers, but you will find out soon enough. For now, I must give you progressively increasing doses of Uroborium Energy.'' Brady just nodded, still in some slight pain. Mikayla was by his side, holding him with one arm. Then, Greyson disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Mikayla and Brady simply stared at each other


	7. Trouble is Brewing on The Horizon

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating for, what... 10 years? Anyway, Here's the next chapter, and a special shout out goes to Bra-Kayla Luver4eva for being such an understanding and good friend. Thank you.)**

-''Oh boy, how did this happen?'' Mason exclaimed as he tried for the hundredth time to remove the bucket from Boomer's foot. They were all up in the kings' bedroom, and Boomer was sitting on his bed, Mason standing in front of him, his back facing the bathroom. An… Accident had occurred earlier the day, and this had been the situation for the rest of said day, all the way up to this moment. Brady and Mikayla silently stood by, observing, having a mostly hard time to keep themselves from bursting out into light-hearted laughter.

-''Well…'' Boomer began, unsure of how to say it, both because of his fear of embarrassing himself, as well as because of his somewhat limited vocabulary. ''I think the bucket tried to eat my foot.'' He simply said eventually, cringing. Mason opened his mouth to say something, but then cancelled the prepared saying and simply shook his head, once again preparing yet another pull by taking a steady grip of the edges of the bucket. Boomer steeled himself and Mason pulled backwards with all the power of the yetis that resided in him and his muscles.

The bucket came off with an almost comical pop, and Mason had prepared and used way too much strength than what was needed to finally remove the wooden tool. He stumbled backwards, bucket in one hand, both arms flailing about as he tried to regain his balance. His feet stumbled across each other as he fell backwards, and Mikayla's amused face expression quickly changed to a slightly panicked one as Mason stumbled away at what could possibly be his fate: the entrance to the royal bathroom was closing in fast from behind, and Brady and Boomer looked at each other with pained cringes on their faces, inwardly praying that Mason probably wouldn't be affected too much by whatever horrors resided in said room, and if he was, they also hoped that he would be quick to recover.

With a scream of what could be identified as a mixture of both confusion and terror as he literally flew backwards as his booted heels caught the upper edge of the bathroom threshold and he crashed into said room. Several loud bangs were heard, almost as if a large construction was coming down, and it was followed by a terrified scream. Mikayla gasped and immediately took off running into the bathroom, she too steeling herself for anything that might affect her.

About five minutes later or so, Mason limped back out of the bathroom, looking as if he had gone through hell and back. Mikayla supported him as much as she was physically capable of, but it looked like a lion leaning on a turtle. Mason blinked his teary eyes rapidly as he limped, crashing down on the bed beside Boomer, who was still sitting still, observing him. Brady came over; looking worried, turning to Mikayla. Said girl grunted lightly while standing straight up shaking her head.

-''Wow… As I much as I don't want to know, what do you keep in there?'' She asked, sounding almost reluctant. Brady raised his eyebrows in surprise, rolling his eyes afterwards. At any rate, he did answer the question.

-''I don't think you want to know, Kayla… There are all kinds of things there…'' Brady readopted a small sliver of his previous joke-ish, almost childish behaviour. ''There are even some kinds of things in there that even we don't know of.'' Brady crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips in a kind of way that made Mikayla unable to do anything to stop herself from chuckling. Boomer smiled weakly, his gaze aimed first at his brother, then at the head of the guard. She just shook her head again while sitting down beside her father, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

Or a hundred ghosts.

Mikayla sighed as she patted her father on the back.

-''Okay, can one of you two be a little useful and get a royal doctor? I think he's going to need some therapy.'' Brady immediately came up to her and nodded.

-''I'll be back soon.'' He said, Mikayla nodded confirmingly as Brady left the room, stepping on it. Mikayla made a noise as she continued patting her father on the back, said man trembling somewhat with paled skin. She then felt Boomer's gaze pierce her. She looked over at him, seeing a somewhat sad expression on his face.

-''What's the matter?'' She asked softly, knowing that she could talk with the king openly about it, seeing as Mason was more or less in a shock state, hiding his face in his hands and muttering incoherent words as he did. Mikayla sighed and turned her full attention to Boomer, who was about to reply.

-''Well….'' Boomer began, unsure of how he was to formulate what he was about to say. ''You know I had this sudden outburst the other day…'' Mikayla's heart actually felt a pang of sympathy shoot through it as she took in what he was saying.

-''I'm really sorry for that, but, honestly…'' Boomer continued, looking down into the floor for a few seconds, his gaze returning to face Mikayla's a few seconds later. ''I just… I'm having a really hard time being forced to watch you and Brady flirt around and… Stuff.'' Boomer had some small difficulties with finding the right words, but he clearly got his point across. Mikayla sighed and stopped patting her father on the back, coming over to his bed and sitting down beside them. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked at him, earning a somewhat sad gaze.

-''I understand how you feel, Boomer, and I know that you haven't had the best past when it comes to girls.'' When Boomer's eyes went wide at this statement, Mikayla laughed a bit and smiled a teeth smile.

-''Who told you, girl?'' Boomer said, meaning to have a sort of serious tone in his voice, but even a deaf man could detect that there were at least some humorous intent. To a significant degree. ''I knew it! The walls have both mouths and ears!'' He exclaimed while glaring at one of the closest walls. Mikayla stared at him as if she thought he was a bit crazy, but she laughed it off and chuckled lightly.

-''No, Boomer. Brady told me. Everything.'' She said shortly, placing a hand on his knee as a comforting gesture. Boomer uttered a quick ''oh'' as he looked at her once again. Mikayla looked down into the floor, removing her hand, before looking back at her king.

-''Look, Boomer…'' She began, Boomer curious as to what the head guard girl of the castle was about to say. ''You're childish, immature and, sometimes, stupid.'' When Boomer's eyes widened once again and he exclaimed a quick ''Hey!'' and looked like he was about to get up from his seat and storm of again, but Mikayla raised a hand, which was a gesture that said to him to stop. Boomer frowned, but did as she requested and peacefully sat back down.

-''But you can be really sweet, nice and understanding too, at times.'' Mikayla completed her three-worded description of the king's both good and bad sides. Boomer fiddled with his hands in together and silently and discreetly agreed on that matter. He was never good with girls. Especially not with taking compliments from them.

-''I think that you'd get paid attention by a lot more girls if you just showed that side a bit more often.'' She explained, getting up again and moving over to pay some more attention to her father, who had begun stuttering again. She patted his back but was still facing Boomer. Said king remained in his place, but the two never broke eye contact. Eventually, after a short while of silence, Boomer spoke up once again.

-''Maybe you're right, Mikayla. Maybe if I become more like Brady, I'll have a less hard time with girls. Maybe I should go serious.'' Boomer's voice held an almost excited voice, like a small child, rambling in anticipation of something great that was about to happen. Mikayla smiled and nodded slightly.

-''I think so too, Boomer.'' Just then, Brady returned to the room, a robed man carrying a bag following him. The man was a bit taller than both kings, with a most average body build. He set his bag down on closest bed before looking around amongst the four humans.

-''Okay, where is the patient?'' Boomer and Brady both had a somewhat hard time resisting to laugh at the robed man's accent, and even though it would have been a bad prejudice, Mikayla did as well, covering her mouth with her hand and snickering softly. The robed man, which presumably was a doctor, came over to the trembling semi-yeti man, but not before grabbing his leather bag once again. He fished out a small vial from said bag, undoing its coverage and positioned the vial underneath Mason's face. The smelling salt took effect quickly, and Mason coughed almost violently, looking up with red eyes, possibly from the shock he had just experienced.

-''Hello?'' The doctor asked while snapping his fingers in front of the giant man's face. His eyes, after a bit of unfocused shambling, focused on the hand in front of them, and the doctor then proceeded to hold it on front of his own face. Mason shook his head several times, but the image of the hand in front of him remained blurry, causing him a faint degree of panic. The doctor then loudly clapped his hands right next to his ear, and that got his attention. Mason's head immediately snapped to a forward position, and the doctor, satisfied with the outcome, smiled faintly to himself. He then took out another vial from his bag, holding that in front of said man's face. The substance immediately took effect, and Mason plopped down on his back on the bed, sleeping before his head hit the pillow.

-''Thank you for your help.'' Brady spoke shortly to the doctor, who bowed and proceeded to leave the room. However, just as the doctor had left, a badly battered guard stumbled into the room, collapsing onto the floor. Brady immediately sprung into his action, using his toxic immunity to retrieve some water from the bathroom. Boomer and Mikayla knelt down beside the guard, examining his wounds but also realising they couldn't do much. The guard then opened his eyes faintly, trying to speak.

-''What's he saying?'' Mikayla asked softly while Boomer did his best to listen. Eventually, the guard's life escaped him as his body went limp and his head fell down, drawing his very last breath at that moment. He was dead, but Boomer had managed to pick up what he had said before said fate had claimed him.

-''He says that Tarantula people are assaulting the main gate.'' Boomer spoke with apparent panic in his voice.


End file.
